


Сыновний долг

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Папочка! Папочка! Я упала!». Гвендаль вздрогнул, а в груди что-то екнуло, когда фон Крайст с воплем вылетел из-за стола переговоров





	Сыновний долг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filial Obligations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147872) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге, ковыляя, показалась большеглазая дочка фон Крайста с забинтованной лодыжкой, а сзади маячила извиняющаяся служанка.  
– Папочка! Папочка! Я упала!  
Гвендаль вздрогнул, а в груди что-то екнуло, когда фон Крайст с воплем вылетел из-за стола переговоров.  
Но лорд фон Крайст не стал говорить дочери о том, как важна только что прерванная ею встреча, или как сильно у него и так болит голова от этого совещания. Он лишь погладил ее по голове и расспросил про вывихнутую лодыжку, про ее приключения – и Гизела прижалась к отцу, крепко обнимая его.  
Гвендаль не помнил себя в ее возрасте, и она даже была гораздо младше, чем Конрад сейчас. Но Конрад не стал бы бежать к кому-то с криками о том, что откуда-то упал, а сам Гвендаль не залез бы на дерево.  
Штоффель откашлялся:  
– Может, мы все же вернемся к делам?  
– О! – оживилась Шери. – А что мы обсуждаем?  
– Дядя только что выдвинул ходатайство о финансировании реконструкции садов замка фон Шпицберг, затеянной в честь дня рождения мао, – произнес Гвендаль. – За тобой – выбрать узор цветочных клумб.  
– Что бы я без тебя делала? – королева ласково потрепала его по щеке. – Гвендаль, ты такой хороший мальчик, так мил с мамой.  
Гвендаль резко кивнул и вернулся на свое место позади ее кресла, но его взгляд вспыхнул от запаха лаванды, исходящего от ее волос.


End file.
